The Trapper
The Trapper or Evan MacMillan is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight. He is one of the three original killers along with The Hillbilly and The Wraith. Backstory Evan Macmillan idolized his father. It wasn’t just that he was heir to a great fortune, it was the way he ran the estate. Raised under his firm hand, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high and the Macmillan Estate prospered under father and son. As Archie Macmillan’s mental health slowly disintegrated, Evan protected him from the herd who wanted a piece of the fortune. No matter what his father asked of him, Evan would do. When Archie Macmillan finally snapped, Evan became his enforcer in what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history. They never proved that Evan lead over a hundred men into those dark tunnels before detonating the explosives and sealing them to their fate. The tale of the Macmillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims fell to the hands of father and son is unknown. No record is ever made of what became of Evan Macmillan. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found in the basement of his own warehouse - dead and abandoned Powers The Bear Trap is used by the Trapper to catch Survivors. A Survivor caught in the Bear Trap can get help being freed or attempt to escape by their own hand. Though if they manage to escape, they will also get injured. As the Bear Trap catches a Survivor, a noise indicates where the caught Survivor is. The Trapper can get caught in his own Bear Traps too, but he's able to get out after 3 seconds, though this also can make him drop a survivor if he is carrying one. Perks Unnerving Presence "Its presence befalls us.” - Your presence alone instills fear. Survivors within your terror radius have a greater chance to trigger Skill Shots when repairing, healing or sabotaging. Success Zones for Skill Shots are reduced. Brutal Strength ' '"It's more than muscles. A dark power motivates the beast." Your great strength allows you to shred through defenses. Destroy dropped pallets and damage generators faster. Agitation ' '"At some point, the excitement of hooking one of us becomes more important than the desire to kill us." Increases your speed while transporting bodies. While transporting a body, your terror radius is also increased. Photo Gallery Macmillan.png TheTrapper Transparent.png TheTrapper Portrait.jpg Trapperandmeg.jpeg 1467912891 trapza 1.gif Trapper piv.PNG Killer Trapper.png Trivia *The Trapper is likely inspired by one of the most iconic serial killers in cinema history Jason Voorhees, as the two share many resemblances, such as having a brute type body, a white mask that covers the front of their face, and bearing a sharp cleaver or machete as their chosen weapon. *The Trapper is the cover image killer of Dead by Daylight. *The Trapper is very strong and can lift anyone off the ground by their neck, similar to Jason Voorhees *The Trapper was the only playable killer during the BETA Category:Male Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Male Killers Category:Original Killers Category:Masked Killers